At Wits' End
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Caroline is sick and tried of all the men in her life and the drama they bring. She's been doing a good job of holding it in; but after one really bad day, Caroline has a melt down. A few of her friends think she need a good...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Crappy Day Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**_Summary:_**

Caroline is sick and tried of all the men in her life and the drama they bring. She's been doing a good job of holding it in; but after one really bad day, Caroline has a melt down. A few of her friends think she need a good old girl's night to help her out. But what happens when the roots of her problems walk in the door.

_QUICK BACKGROUND: _This is set before the Orignal's ball and the murders never happened.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
_Third Person:_

It had started off as a normal day for Caroline Forbes. She woke up, got ready for the day, and went down to have breakfast with her mother. That's where everything went south.

Her mother started talking about her new baby cousin Amanda and how she couldn't wait for Caroline to have one. But that would never happen. Because Caroline was a vampire. She was froze forever at seventeen.

The awkard silence that followed her mother's slip was deafening. They sat there in the kitchen for a while, before Caroline's mother left saying she was going to be late for work.

"And so another day begins in Mystic Falls," Caroline mumbled to herself, as she put her cereal bowl in the kicthen sink.

After that, Caroline decided to go she her boyfriend, resisted werewolf-vampire hybrid Tyler Lockwood. When Caroline arrived at the Lockwood manor, she saw Carol's, Tyler's mother, car gone.

As Caroline got closer to the house, she heard something. She focused on thesound and it was...moaning?

She opened the door and ran up to Tyler's room. She wanted to vomit when she opened the door. Tyler was feeding on a girl who Caroline could tell was being compelled to enjoy the pain.

Tyler pulled away from the girl when he hear the door opened.

"Gess, Caroline knock much," Tyler said.

"Tyler," Caroline said, seeing the girl was pouting like she was dissappointed.

"Want some," Tyler asked, looking between the girl and Caroline.

"We talk about this," Caroline said.

"Caroline, this is how I am," Tyler said, falling back on his bed, "You can't change me."

"So now you're Klaus...Is that what you are trying to say," Caroline asked.

"He is my sire, Caroline," Tyler said.

"And Damon is mine, but I'm not off drinking from random girls," Caroline argued.

"Well, we all can't be little Miss Perfect Barbie Baby Vampire," Tyler snapped, sitting up.

"You're being a real asshole," Caroline said.

"And you're being a real bitch," Tyler threw back at her.

"I'm leaving," Caroline said.

"Good," Tyler yelled.

"You haven't change at all. You are still the same jerk you were when we were human," Caroline said, before leaving.

After leaving Tyler's, Caroline went to the Grill. She needed a drink.

**_~VAMPIRE DIARIES~_**

Walking into the Grill, Caroline saw Matt working at the counter. She plobbed down on a bar still in front of Matt.

"A beer and some fries, please," Caroline said, smiling at Matt.

"The fries I can get; the beer not so much," Matt said.

"Please," Caroline said.

"How about fries on the house," Matt said, heading to the kitchen.

While Matt was gone, Caroline checked her phone. She had one new text message. It was from Tyler.

_I WAS A JERK  
__FORGIVE ME?_

Caroline didn't answer the text. She just put her phone away, as Matt came back with her fries.

"Fries, Caroline," Matt said, placing the fries down.

"Thanks," Caroline said, and reached into the basket. She touch the fries and then pulled her hand away as fast as she could.

"You vervained my French fries," Caroline said, standing from the bar, "Why?"

"Caroline, don't be like that," Matt said, walking around the counter.

"You know what what does to me," Caroline said, backing away from Matt.

"Caroline," Matt said, but it was too late. Caroline was already heading for the door.

_**~VAMPIRE DIARIES~**_

Caroline walked through the park. Today had thoroughly sucked for Caroline. First, her mother's slip at breakfast. Then Tyler being Tyler, and Matt being a jerk.

"What are you doing out here, love," Caroline heard behind here.

"You've got to be kidding me," Caroline said. There behind her was Klaus.

"Glad to see you too, love," Klaus said, standing in front of Caroline.

"Go away," Caroline said, brushing pass Klaus.

"Don't be like that, love," Klaus said, walking beside Caroline.

"What do you want," Caroline said.

"A chance," Klaus said.

"No thanks," Caroline said.

"Darling-" Klaus started.

"No, don't 'love' me or 'sweetheart' me or even 'darling' me...I've had a shitty day, and all I want is for all you people to get it through your heads and leave me alone," Caroline yelled, and stomped away.

* * *

Author's Note:

A


	2. Chapter 2: Crappy Day Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
_Third Person:_

Caroline was walking by the stores trying to calm down. It wasn't even noon and everything for Caroline today seemed to be trying to break her.

Caroline decided to see if her mom was free enough to have lunch with her. It would be a nice way to put the breakfast incident behind them. She was across the street from her mom's office, when she saw Damon coming out of the building.

"It's the resident self-destruction vampire," Caroline said, as Damon got closer to her.

"And it's the dumb blonde," Damon said.

"Blonde isn't a handicap. It's a lifestyle," Caroline said.

"So it's a lifestyle were you go to any bad boy that will take you at the time," Damon scoffed.

"Excuse me," Caroline growled.

"Your heard me," Damon said, "First Tyler and now Klaus, and let's not forget your little tumble with me-"

"You compelled me," Caroline hissed.

"Without much effort," Damon said.

"Go to hell," Caroline said, turning around and going the way she came.

Now, it took about five seconds for Damon to feel like a little shit about what he did. But Caroline was already gone, not that he wanted to apologize or anything.

_**~VAMPIRE DIARIES~**_

Hours later, Caroline was seating alone at the bar in the Grill, nursing a glass of scotch. After seeing Damon, she went to the lake and just tried to remember when everything in her life went crazy. Her dad hated her for what she was; her boyfriend was a scary hybrid; her sire was a jackass; her (human) friends were either ignorant to her or didn't full trust her; and her (supernatural related) friends treated her like some type of lackey.

"My life is shit," Caroline mumbled, before downing the rest of her drink.

"Way to be positive, Care," Zach, a waiter and basketball player at her high school, said, picking up her empty glass.

"Why bother," Caroline said. The door chimes rang, showing someone was entering; and Caroline looked up to see Matt entering.

"What's he doing here," Caroline asked.

"He offered to cover for Martha tonight," Zach said, placing a empty glass in front of her and pouring her some scotch. He was about to walk away when Caroline grabbed the bottle.

"Leave the bottle," Caroline said.

"Whatever ya need," Zach said, leaving the bootle and walking away.

Caroline heard the door chimes ring again, turned to see Tyler walking into the Grill with a red-haired girl.

"I'm so glad he left the bootle," Caroline said, pouring herself another glass. She down it and felt the burn as it went down.

"Care," Caroline heard quietly behind her. She turned around and saw Tyler behind her with the girl.

"What do you want," Caroline said, turning back to her drink.

"To apologize," Tyler said and pushed the girl toward Caroline.

"You think this is an apology," Caroline said, looking the girl over, "I don't drink live."

"Come on, Care...Live a little," Tyler said.

"You know what," Caroline said, standing up and grabbing the whiskey bottle, "I'm going to hold onto my humanity with everything I am; so you can take your little blood bank and leave me the hell alone."

Caroline walked away from Tyler, and halfway to one of the front table, she bumped into someone. It was Bonnie.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, giving her a one over, "are you alright?"

"Not really," Caroline said.

"Why don't come sit with me and Elena," Bonnie said.

"Sure," Caroline said, as Bonnie led her over to Elena.

"Hey, Caroline," Elena said.

"Hey," Caroline replied, sitting down.

"So what's wrong," Bonnie asked.

"It's just been a really shitty day," Caroline said, and then told Bonnie and Elena everything. When Caroline finished, she heard the door chime again; and watched as Klaus, Kol, and Elijah walked into the Grill.

"And tonight gets shittier," Caroline muttered, pouring herself another drink.

"You have the worst luck," Bonnie said.

"Tell me about it," Caroline said, sipping her drink.

"I could show you," Elena said, pointing to the door where Damien and Ric were entering.

"Seriously?...Did I kill someone in a passed life or something," Caroline said, exasperated.

"Wanna leave," Elena asked. Before Caroline could answer Elena, Zach got on stage with a microphone.

"Okay, everyone, it's karaoke time," Zach said.

"No," Carolineas said to Elena, "I'm drunk enough to the point where I don't care what people think. So I'm going to have some fun." Caroline finished by downing the rest of her drink and heading for the stage.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3: Tyler's song

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
___Caroline's Point of View:_

"Hey...I'm sorry to say that we've reached the point in the night where I'm drunk and pissed and you all have to suffer through it," I said, grabbing the microphone, "and if you don't like it, thank all the guys who seem to think my life is a play thing."

Tyler gave me his what-the-hell face; Matt looking mad; and Klaus smiled and raised his glass to me while his brother, Kol, laughed at him.

"And this first song goes to the guys who lead me on, left me, and thinks he can come back and own me," I said, as the music started.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_  
_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame  
__For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be  
The way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

I was tried of being the only one in the relationship actually doing anything. I some a relationship that is give-and-take, not him taking everything.

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_  
_And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame_  
_For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
And, oh no, you'll never change_

I thought he cared enough about me to stop being the stupid, jerky Tyler I knew. But I was wrong. Sure, he was making a little progress, but after what Klaus did, he was worst than before.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_You want my future, you can't have it_  
_I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast_

I was done with him; and from the look on his face, he knew that too.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride _  
_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it _  
_You had my heart, now I want it back _  
_I'm starting to see everything you lack _  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it _  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_  
_Took the lonely and took me for a ride _  
_Boy you blew it, you put me through it _  
_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

I was done with him. And if he thinks he is going to get another chance, he is so wrong. I'm done with giving second chances.

"Tyler, if that song wasn't clear enough...we're through," I said, as the music ended.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4: Matt's song

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
_Caroline's Point of View:_

"This next song goes out to a guy who I used to thing the world of until he started dating my best friend and went behind my back and told my mom about everything I did," I said, "And let's not forget him pretending to date me and be my friend."

I'd finally reach the point where I didn't care what people thought about me. And it felt great.

_Here's the thing we started off friends_  
_It was cool but it was all pretend__  
__Yeah yeah_  
_Since you've been gone_

He knew about me being a vampire and hide it, playing spy for my mom. He'd choose my mom over me.

_You dedicated you took the time_  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine__  
__Yeah Yeah_  
_Since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I pictured me with you__  
__That's all you'd ever hear me say_

I was naive. I thought I'd have it all. The high school sweetheart, prom queen, graduate, get married, and be the perfect housewife. I was so stupid.

_But since you've been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time__  
__Im so movin on_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_What I want_  
_Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song__  
__Yeah yeah_  
_Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you__  
__I guess you never felt that way_

He played me and my emotion, and for what? To get in good with the sheriff.

_But since you've been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time__  
__Im so movin on_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you_  
_Now I get_  
_I get what I want_  
_Since you've been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind__  
__Shut your mouth I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

Matt was looking a little guilty. That wasn't good enough. I wanted him to feel the same about of pain I felt from his betrayal in guilt.

_Since you've been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time__  
__Im so movin on_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get_  
_I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_Im so movin on_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know)_  
_That I get_  
_I get what I want_  
_Since you've been gone_  
_Since you've been gone_  
_Since you've been gone_

The crowd cheered; and I saw some girls giving looks to Matt. And these weren't the he's-so-hot looks. No, these were the can-you-believe-it looks.

"Lesson of the day: You can't trust anyone, no matter how much you want to," I said, looking right into Matt's eyes; and I saw it. Crushing Guilt.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5: Klaus's song

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**  
_Caroline's Point of View:_

The crowd seemed to really getting into it. I was almost having fun, and could forget about everything. That is until I looked toward the bar and saw Klaus.

"I'll even give you a hint at who this song goes out to," I said, looking right at Klaus, "He's the jack-ass in the back acting like his oh so cool in his black leather jacket."

The music started and I swad to the music.

_You better take it from me_  
_That boy is like a disease__  
__You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide_  
_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_  
_You'll get addicted to his love__  
__You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down_  
_'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine__  
__He looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_

Klaus had spent a majority of the time I knew him causing me and my friends trouble and pain and treating us all like we were some sick little game.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

And let's not forget him compelling people to do things...awful things.

**Flashback:**

**"She puts her foot down, you beat her to death."**

**End Flashback**

_I see that look on your face_  
_You ain't hearing what I say _  
_So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been_  
_And I know how it ends, you can't get away_

And even after everything that has happened, I still see some girl throw themselves at him.

_Don't even look in his eyes_  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies__  
__And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me and take my advice_

Helpful hint: You don't look in a vampire's eyes, you don't get compelled.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine _  
_He looks like a cool drink of water _  
_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night _  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight _  
_You better run for your life_

_Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind_  
_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear _

**FLASHBACK:**

**"...There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music...Genuine beauty...And you can have it all. You can have thousand more birthdays..."**

**END FLASHBACK**

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_  
_But just remember_

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine__  
__He looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_  
_Oh, you better run for your life_

The crowd cheered again. Klaus didn't do anything but tip his glass to me and smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6: Take a Hint

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
**_Caroline's Point of View:_

"Last song...and this song can go to every boy who didn't seem to catch the hint," I said, as the music started.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
__I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-_

I gave the audience a look at my butt and tapped it.

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south Oh!_

I was to have some fun with this song a walked off the stage towards Damon.

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…._

I pushed Damon down into a chair.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was  
Stop_

I remember him using me as his little toy and blood bank. He used me. He had used me to get to Elena.

I was always being used, and I was done with him.

I left Damon and went to Klaus and his brothers.

_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…._

Kol stood as I got closer, and I just pushed him away into the bar.

_What about "no" don't you get_  
_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone_

I was so sick of the Originals. Think that they could have anything.

_One_  
_Get your hands off my—_

Klaus grabbed my hand.

_Two._  
_Or I'll punch you in the—_

I jerked out of his grip.

_Three._  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

I tuned away from him and went back to the stage.

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La…._

The crowd was dance with the song and cheering.

"I'm drunk...I'm pissed...And I'm through with this...Goodbye," I said, dropping the mic and leaving the stage.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7: Done With It Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
** _Third Person_

Caroline was putting her coat on as she exited the Grill. It was cold tonight, and all Caroline wanted was to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath. She was walking down the street, when she heard someone running up behind her.

"Caroline, wait," She heard Matt call.

"Leave me alone," Caroline said, tugging her coat tighter around her and walking a little faster.

"No, Caroline, listen please," Matt said, running up to her and grabbing her arm.

"What," Caroline hissed, and flashed my flanges.

"I didn't know about the fries, Cares. I wasn't trying-" Matt started.

"This isn't about those stupid fries. It's about you," Caroline screamed.

"What," Matt said.

"You. Everyone. I'm always last place," Caroline said, "I could handle it when I was human, because I had my dad. He'd put me ahead of anything. And now that's that gone. I'm back to being second place Caroline."

"That's not true," Matt said.

"Oh the hell, it is," Caroline said, "When we were human, you put Elena first; but I understood stood. She was your girlfriend. But when I became a vampire, you put my mother first. I'll never understand that. Or forget you for that. I can be polite and smile when I see you, but I will never trust you. I won't make that mistake twice."

**_~VAMPIRE DIARIES~_**

Caroline went to the park for some alone time. By the time she started heading home it was ten. She could have just run at vampire speed, but she just didn't feel like it. When she got to street and saw her house, all she wanted was to get inside, have some cereal, and crawl into bed. She was walking up her driveway, when she saw Damien sitting down on the porch railing.

"What do you want," Caroline asked.

"A never ending supply of hot, drunken redheads," Damien said.

"I thought, you preferred brunettes," Caroline said.

"Only on Friday nights," Damien said, with a smirk.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to bed," Caroline said, going to the door.

"I'm sorta sorry," Damien mumbled. Caroline froze.

"What did you say," Caroline asked, turning around.

"I was being...me; and you we're oversensitive," Damien said.

"Congratulations, that almost was an apology," Caroline said, clapping, "And this is me almost accepting it. Goodnight."

"Barbie-" Damien started.

"Shut-up...My name is Caroline Beula Forbes. That mean you either call me Caroline, Care, or Miss Forbes. My name is not Barbie or Baby Vampire...or even Dumb Blonde as you've taken to calling me," Caroline hissed, "And do you know what I'm not? I not some little distraction you can use in you all use stupid plans."

"Would you just-" Damien said.

"No. I won't do anything," Caroline said, "You can stay away from me until you can apologize for everything you've done to me. I'm done the girl who you all step on and over look, but most of all I'm done being afraid of you. So get the hell out my porch, and stay the fuck out of my life until you stop being a little boy in a big boy's body."

Caroline finished, slamming the door in Damien's face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8: Done With It Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would be richer, older, and probably not writing on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
**_Third Person_

When Caroline entered the house she called out a quick, "Hey, Mom." She wasn't expected a reply or anything since things between the two had been lacking since Liz realized that her daughter was a vampire. So when her mom called out to her, she was surprised.

"Caroline, sweetie, could you come to the kitchen," Liz called.

"Coming, Mom," Caroline said, taking off her jacket and heading to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw a bowl of salad and two plates of shrimp alfedo.

"What's going on," Caroline asked, standing in the doorway.

"An apology for being the worst mother of the century," Liz said, "I made your favorite."

"What brought this on," Caroline asked.

"Matt," Liz said, "He called after you'd left the Grill this morning and told me about the vervain incident. That made me realize how unfair it's been for you and then I realize I was being unfair to you too...I thought that since I didn't lock you in the cellar, I showing you that I was okay with this...but I'm not."

"I didn't chose this you know," Caroline said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Liz said and sat down patting the seat next to her. Caroline sat down, and Liz continued. "Sweetheart, I was raised to hate vampires. I taught that they were evil and had to be destroyed. And I can't do that to you...my daughter. Because when I look at you, I see that little girl who wanted a princess themed birthday party six years in a row...Part of me wants to hate _what_ you are, but all of me loves you."

"So what are you going to do," Caroline asked.

"If you'd let me, I'd like to show you I still am your mom and love you very much," Liz said, brushing Caroline's hair out of her face.

"I'd like that," Caroline said, smiling.

That night Caroline and her mother had dinner together. But the thing that Caroline liked the most was that for the first time in a while she sat with her mom who talked to her and smiled at her and laughed with her.

**_~VAMPIRE DIARIES~_**

Caroline was toweling off her hair, as she entered her room, humming to herself. She sat at her vanity and picked up her comb.

"What do you want, Klaus," Caroline said, as she started combing through her hair. She looked over her shoulder and saw him laying down on her bed.

"A chance," Klaus said.

"And why would I do that," Caroline said, turning back to the mirror.

"Because I fascinate you almost as much as you do me," Klaus said.

"The only thing you do is cause heartache and suffering," Caroline said, standing up and turning back to Klaus.

"Then let me prove that I can be more," Klaus said, walking across the room to Caroline.

"Why?...What is it you want for me," Caroline asked.

"I want to know all of your dreams. I want to know about likes and dislikes," Klaus said, taking Caroline's hand, "I want to stop drawing your face from memory and have you be my muse."

"I-" Caroline said.

"Caroline, I'm only asking for a chance to prove myself," Klaus said.

"What could I possible gain from giving you chance," Caroline asked.

"I'll give you anything...Paris, London, Tokyo, anywhere you want to go...Just give me a chance," Klaus said.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you...even if you promise me the world," Caroline said, looking down.

"I know...and that makes to infuriating and prefect," Klaus said.

"I'm not perfect," Caroline said.

"To me, you are living perfection," Klaus said.

Before Caroline could say anything to replied, Klaus pulled her into a kiss. Caroline wanted to push him away, thinking that she didn't want to be kissed by him...a killer. But when Klaus's lips touched hers, she didn't feel the hatred and angry that she expected. She felt warmth she hadn't felt before with neither Matt or Damien or even with Tyler. He pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm only asking for a chance," Klaus whispered.

"I-" Caroline started. but Klaus put a finger to her lips.

"I don't need an answer today, but I just want you to give me a chance," Klaus said and then kissed her hand, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Caroline whispered. She watched and smiled as Klaus disappeared out the window. She turned back to her bed and saw a white rose lying on her pillow with a note attracted to it.

_I'LL GET YOU TO PARIS ONE DAY  
NIKLAUS_

Caroline picked up the rose and smelt it. Then her cell phone went off. It was Tyler calling. Caroline stared at the phone, and then hit the end button.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	9. Song List

**_Song List:_**

_Undo it - Carrie Underwood_

_Since You Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson_

_Cowboy Casanova - Carrie Underwood_

_Take a Hint - Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies_


End file.
